Shadows of my Past
by PurplePuppiez
Summary: After a Haunter and Gastly run away, it is up to their brother Gengar and some other ghost friends to find them. Along the way, the Gengar will learn and discover the mistakes he made in the past. (This story includes mainly ghost types.) (Rated T for some language) (No pairings)
1. Chapter 1

The town grew darker by the minute. Well, it was always dark in Lavender town. Not only was it dark, but also barren. After some "mysterious hauntings" occured, all Pokemon trainers and other humans quickly took their leave. Some say it was the mysterious ghost of a deceased Marowak, others blame it on the haunting ghost girls. But the ghosts inhabiting the town were overjoyed. No longer did they have to worry about being caught and taken away by human trainers. One ghost was more than ecstatic to explore the town, a Haunter to be precise. He lived in the Pokemon Tower with his older brother, Gengar and his younger brother, Gastly. However, the Haunter felt more trapped than anything. Sure, living in the tower, watching T.V, and eating junk food seemed like fun. But after years of the same routine, he had enough.

"Gengar, I just want to go outside, at least for five minutes!" Yelled Haunter.  
>"For the last time Haunter, FORGET IT! I can't trust you leaving the tower like last time." Gengar sighed.<br>He just wouldn't forget that one time... After getting a visit from three kids and a Pikachu, Haunter decided to tag along and help them defeat another trainer. Unfortunately, he forgot to tell his brothers. Gengar and Gastly were too busy playing with their new "guests." After the two adults and their Meowth left, they realized Haunter was missing. Luckily for them, Haunter snuck away after defeating the trainer. And without getting caught in a Pokeball! A once in a lifetime chance for the Haunter. After returning, he was scolded by the Gengar for months, and he STILL wouldn't forget...  
>"I promise it won't happen again." The Haunter said.<br>"No and that's final!" The elder concluded sternly.  
>They didn't notice their brother fade through the cracked wall. Gastly watched his two brothers fight again. It's been that way since then.<br>"Guys, why are you yelling?" The young ghost teared up.  
>The older brothers looked, alarmed at the sight of Gastly. He was only a kid. A sensitive one too. Since he wasn't allowed to go outside either, he couldn't grow or evolve.<br>"Nothing Gas, go play on the swings."  
>Gengar pushed Gastly into the other room. He couldn't stand to see the youngest one cry. Gengar was very, if not, overly protective of his brothers. He's seen humans, he had interacted with them. How did he evolve? Gengar tried to forget the thoughts as he sent Haunter to his room in the attic. The middle child angrily phased through the walls and ceilings.<br>"Damn it.." He thought.  
>There he was, in his room again, for the millionth time. He stared at the small window in the side of the roof. He chose to sleep in the attic because he loved to look out that window. The walls were covered in accurate drawings of the outside world. Landscapes, beaches, mountains, etc. He longed to go off on adventures, like those rescue teams. Or at least visit his other ghost friends. Being in the tower so long drove him insane. He didn't know how much longer he could take it.<br>Then it hit him. What would be the most dangerous idea in his life. He was going to run away. He would never have to see his stupid brother again! He could go to those mountains and beaches! Before he could think, Haunter was already writing the note.  
>"Haunter?" A little voice spoke.<br>He quickly hid the note under stacks of incompleted drawings. He sighed in relief after seeing that it was only Gastly.  
>"Hey, Squirt! Wat'cha doin'?" Haunter asked with a fake cheerful tone.<br>"What are YOU doing?" Gastly smiled back, obviously falling for the happy attitude.  
>Haunter thought for a moment. What if Gastly went with him? He could raise him as another Haunter. They could have so much fun... The elder brother turned back to him.<br>"If you promise not to tell Gengar and pack some bags, i'll let you in on the secret." He smirked.  
>The child loved secrets. He dashed away to pack what he thought was necessary. Haunter swiftly finished the note and signed both names on the bottom. He stuck the note on his pillow and sighed in acceptance. He was happy to see his brother so excited. When was the last time that happened? He shrugged to himself and noticed two bags already stuffed and on the floor. He looked up to see the eager eyes of Gastly.<br>"Sooooo? What's the secret?" He asked excitedly.  
>"Well Squirt, we're going on an adventure!"<p>

Two hours passed, and Gengar was still feeling guilty. He hated fighting with Haunter. He hated seeing Gastly so upset. He decided... maybe we can all go outside. A family picnic even. The ghost smiled to himself. Maybe that will make up for everything. Gengar stood up from the worn-down sofa with more energy than he had in a while. He quickly rushed to the attic.  
>"Haunter? Look i'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry. How abo-" He stopped.<br>He studied the room. No one. He scanned the desk. Then the old toy box. He finally looked at he bed and spotted a piece of paper. Gengar slowly picked it up and read. He dropped it in horror, and zoomed through the small window, terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

Haunter and Gastly were far from the tower, near the edge of Lavender Town. Each carried a bag of supplies, thrilled to be off on their first "adventure."  
>"So, why couldn't we tell Gengar again?" Gastly asked.<br>"Because he doesn't want us to see the light of day. He's a jerk." Haunter said coldly.  
>Before they left the town, they decided to see Haunter's best, and only, friend to ask if he wanted to join. They floated over to the old abandoned science lab just outside the entrance to the ghost town.<br>"Rotom! You in there, buddy?" Haunter called.  
>Rotom was Haunter's childhood friend. They played all the time before Gengar kept Haunter trapped in the Pokemon tower. Since then, Rotom was forced to visit him at the tower. He showed up as often as he could, much to Gengar's annoyance. Gastly was familiar with the electric ghost type. They sometimes played pretend. Gastly new he could trust him.<br>"Holy crap! Haunter! What are you guys doing outside? Gengar's going to kill you if he finds out!" Rotom rushed in from an old microwave.  
>They shared quick hugs and Haunter explained everything. Rotom nodded in understanding, glancing once or twice at Gastly. When he finished his story, Rotom concluded,<br>"Well, if you're going, i'm going! You can count on me to keep you guys safe!"  
>Rotom was a loyal friend. He couldn't stand the thought of letting Haunter and Gastly go alone. After all, he had no family, so those two were the closest to that. He pushed the idea of not being missed out of his head, avoiding any negative thoughts and replacing it with a cheerful tone. He was almost as curious as Haunter, and thought exploring would be fun. He zoomed away to get his own supplies and agreed to meet them outside Lavender Town.<p>

Gengar was filled with fear, anger, hatred, worry, and any other emotions a ghost could have. Why the hell would they run away? How dare he take Gastly with him! If they didn't run away, they could have been a happy family again! He checked every square inch around the tower, just to make sure they weren't bluffing. He angrily called their names over and over. What was he going to do? For all he knew, they could have been captured by humans, or worse. He refused to accept the idea and continued to search.

Haunter, Gastly, and Rotom floated farther from Lavender Town. They refused to look back, afraid of getting homesick.  
>"Exactly where are we going?" Rotom asked.<br>"How should I know? It's an adventure! Nothing to do but explore." Replied Haunter.  
>"Does that mean we're lost?" Gastly asked, suddenly worried.<br>"We're only a few feet from the town entrance, Gastly..." His brother facepalmed.  
>"Oh..."<br>Gastly thought about Gengar. Wouldn't he be worried? Going off on an "adventure" could last forever. Why didn't he want them to leave? And why does Rotom smell like cheese? These thoughts clouded his mind and confused him. Haunter didn't appear to notice. Rotom did.  
>"Something wrong, Gas?"<br>"No..."

Gengar was passing by the old buildings. He didn't even bother to pack supplies, not even food. He decided to leave the town to look for them. Still furious, he made his way to the town entrance.  
>"Where are you going, Gengar?"<br>He turned, hoping to see his brothers. He instantly frowned to see that it wasn't them.  
>"Hey C'..." He answered, obviously not hiding his tone.<br>Gengar's best friend "C'" was a Cofagrigus. When they first met, Gengar couldn't pronounce his name right, leading to the nickname and the other ghost's annoyance. The Cofagrigus scowled at the lazy idea.  
>"What's got ya so upset? And why aren't you in the tower, ya hermit?"<br>The other voice came from Banette. Another one of Gengar's friends. She was more than stubborn and always trying to get into everyones business. She never ceased to bug the hell out of any Pokemon. But she does this jokingly and apoligizes if she offends anyone. That's why she, Cofagrigus, and Gengar were the best of friends.  
>"None of your damn business. Go away." Gengar growled.<br>"That's no way to talk to your best friends." She replied.  
>"Guys, please calm down." Cofagrigus pulled them apart.<br>After a moment of silence, Gengar turned to walk out of Lavender town. The other two followed. Concerned, they asked why he was leaving. After some convincing, he told them everything.  
>"Well as your friends, we are going with you!" Banette answered.<br>"WHAT?!" The boys replied.  
>"I would be upset to if Shuppet ran off." She said, referring to her sister.<br>"But it's dangerous. I can't stand to lose you guys too." Gengar turned and began to walk again.  
>"Y-yeah, what about humans, or demons, or vampires, or vampire bats, or bats in general!" Cofagrigus ranted.<br>Finding a friendly Cofagrigus was rare, finding a timid one was even rarer. His fear of everything (except his nephew, Yamask) kept him from leaving the town. Banette, however, wasn't afraid of anything. She would strive to get into any fights.  
>"Gengar, we are going with you whether you like it or not."<br>Cofagrigus turned to run, but was stopped by Banette. She was surprizingly strong for her height and lifted the ghost, walking next to the Gengar.  
>"Come on ya wuss!" She shouted at Cofagrigus, motioning for the Gengar to lead on.<br>"B-but what about y-your sister? And m-my nephew?" The terrified ghost asked.  
>"Already taken care of, my dear coward." She nodded to a Mismagius, whom nodded back and flew into the town.<br>Being close friends with Mismagius, Banette trusted her to watch their family members. She knew the other female would keep Shuppet and Yamask from ending up like Gengar's brothers. Gengar sighed. He knew he couldn't convince them. But that's why he was glad to have such loyal friends. He continued to walk and the Banette followed, humming. Small cries of protest could be heard from the Cofagrigus.

Author's note:  
>Thank you for taking the time to read this so far! :)<br>Please leave reviews and constructive criticism so I can make this story better.  
>Since Cofagrigus is more of a defense Pokemon, I wanted to give him a more "defensive" personality. *terrible pun isorry*<br>Banette is more of a brawler because she reminds me of one of my short friends.  
>This chapter pretty much introduces new characters. It will get more interesting, I promise.<p> 


End file.
